Six months of hell
by Free-Style-Is-Me
Summary: "It's all his fault!" Kurapika cursed. Kuroro was held responsible for changing Kurapika's gender by ACCIDENT! Agreeing to fulfill the condition to change Kurapika into a guy back will take 6 months. Will the experience be hell or a joyful event? Hope you guys read! By the way, the characters will be a bit OOC. Sorry and you have been warned.Picture goes to the rightful owners.
1. The girl or rather a guy

**Whats up? First story and I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer:HunterXHunter does not belong to me! (NOOOOOOO!WHY GOD WHY!?)**

**A/N: Idea comes from a story called 1001 Nights. Author is Runandra. And the author is one awesome writer! Runandra if you are reading this story, thank you(sincerly) for giving me an idea. I am sincerly sorry if you think I copied the idea of your story. I will change my plot of my story. Arigato!**

* * *

"Danchou!" Shalnark greeted his boss with a smile. Kuroro came in to the headquarters looking irritated than usual and he had an extremely dark aura wrapping around himself. Furthermore, he was dragging an equally annoyed girl behind him. Shalnark eyes widen and was about to ask Kuroro about the girl,but was silenced by Kuroro himself.

"So who's the cute girl here ,Kuroro?" Phinks appeared out of nowhere and pointed at the girl. Machi came in and eyed the girl closely. "Looks familiar. But where?" Machi thought. Her intuition was always correct.

The other eight members entered into their headquarters at the same time and was surprised that THEIR boss had brought somebody in. Now that was new!"Girlfriend,maybe?" they all thought. "Let me go, you bastard!" the girl screech and tried to pull away from their Danchou iron grip.

"One hell of a pair of lungs!" the Phantom Troupe winced and covered their ears from the girl's screech."Shut up!" Kuroro ordered and glared at the girl. The girl freeze and pouted and pursed her lower lips in anger but obeyed. She turn and saw the others at them curiuosly.

"What do you want?" she snapped at the 'spectators'."Mind answering us now?" Machi asked in a low voice but kept a close eye on the girl. The Nen around the girl was incredible. An amount of that Nen was compatible to Kuroro. Kuroro massaged the bridge of his nose in frustration and tried to keep his poker face on. He sat on a stone in the middle of the room and let go of the girl's hand.

The girl glared at him and massaged her hand that was red due to the dragging. "What are we doing here?" her voice was coated in venom." To tell them, of course." he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. She rolled her blue eyes and was about to retort back with an insult when her mouth was covered with his hand."Shut up for a minute."he said. "And why should I follow your orders?" she challenged. Kuroro rolled his eyes and just mouthed,'Keep Quiet'. She huffed in defeat while crossing her arms across her chest.

"So? The girl?" Nobunaga feigned a yawn. "This girl is the chain-user." he said normally.

1.2.3.

"NANI?!"

* * *

All hell broke loose. Nobunaga tried to unsheathed his sword but was tied up in Machi's Nen string plus Franklin was restraining him. "CALM DOWN! THE CHAIN USER IS A GUY! NO WAY IS HE THAT GIRL. HE IS NOT A SHE!" Phinks hit Nobunaga head. Shizuku nodded her head as if agreeing.

"Can I explain now?" their leader asked during the commotion. The others freeze at the tone of his voice and nodded, Nobunaga stood like a puppet."Scary!" they all thought. Kurapika was trying to stifle his laughter by covering his mouth in a handkerchief. When could you see this except in Genei Ryodan? Comedy show! "It was like this..." Kuroro started.

_Flashback_

_"May I have a coffee please?" Kurapika asked the waitress politely. The waitress blushed at his handsome smile."WOW! HOT GUY ON MY RADAR!" she thought. She nodded furiously and went to the kitchen._

_Kurapika waited patiently and at the corner of his eye, he suddenly saw his enemy walking into the café."What is he doing here?" Kurapika tried to control his eyes from turning into scarlet. The man accidentally bumped into the waitress and apologised. _

_He sat at a nearby table near Kurapika and did not seem to register that Kurapika's presence. He was more absorb into the menu. Kurapika was on the verge on killing him on the spot. But restrain himself from making a commotion in the café._

_"Here's your coffee sir." the waitress flirted but he took no notice and turned away. The waitress muttered 'Boring' under her breath and walked away. He drank the coffee and stared at the scenery outside while TRYING to ignore the man._

_"Excuse me... miss?" Kurapika turn around at the sound of the voice."Are you talking to me?" he asked. Instead of his usual voice, a girly voice came out of his lips instead."WHAT THE HELL?"he thought. "Where did the gentleman before you went? His bill is still unpaid." the waitress asked. "It is me!" he screamed in his head but answered, "I will be paying his bill." he took out the change and paid the bill. _

_Then, he ran like hell to the café washroom(it's a mixed toilet.) and look at the mirror. He screamed his lungs out when he saw his appearance. Looking back at him was a ... girl?! A pretty short blonde hair girl wearing his tribal clothes?" OH SHIT! OH FREAK!" he shouted. The waitresses had entered into the washroom when they heard the scream to ask what was the matter. _

_"I am not a female, am I?" he ask one of the waitress. The waitress look at him weirdly but answered,"Miss, you are a female. I am pretty sure. In and out." she said seriously. Panic rose within Kurapika. Suddenly a pair of strong arms pulled him out of the washroom._

_"I'm sorry. She actually has amnesia and she does not remember anything. Not even her gender. So it will not be surprising that she can't remember anything even her appearance. Sorry to trouble you." he answered and gave his bill and exited the shop._

_"Where the hell are you taking me, Kuroro?" Kurapika struggled from his grip. The pain was painful but he kept his face straight to not give the expression that he was FREAKING in pain. "I think I know someone who could answer your question." Kuroro answered."And in the meanwhile, try not to kill me in the process." he added."I can't promise that." the blonde-hair guy's eyes slowly turn scarlet._

* * *

**There will be a continuation. That I can promise. BUT first I want to hear your reviews about this story. Are you curious or bored to death? COMPLIMENTS AND INSULTS ARE WELCOME! And god damn answer it properly! Because I hate it when some people comment just to sweet talk. Seriously! Reviews please! I'll be waiting! Janne!**


	2. Flashback

Ohayo minna-san. If you still remember me, may I say, I... feel...**LOVED**! You remembered!Uh-hum! I have an important announcement to make. Anyway, to be entirely frank with you, I totally was too lazy and the last old chapter 2 was a total bust. Seriously, I read the story again, and it was really bad. I learn my mistakes thanks to the reviews! Arigato! Well, lets start the brand new chapter 2!Oh, and I feel guilty for not updating...

A/N: Love you guys! ;-)

By the way, I do not own HunterXHunter

( I LOVE KURAPIKA AND KURORO! KYAAAA! FANGIRLING!)

* * *

_"Let... GO!" he shook Kuroro's hand off with such force. Kuroro simply obeyed to his demand.__"You have no right to help me at all as a demon like you killed my tribe! And I don't recall asking for your help."Kurapika glared at the raven-haired man in front of him._

_"That is true. I would not denied that I killed your clan for their beautiful scarlet eyes." he smirked.__"What the hell did you just say?!" he demanded. Kurapika lips were bleeding as his teeth sank in while his anger was increasing._

_"I said, I killed your tribe for their beautiful scarlet eyes."he repeated with a smirk shown on his face not hiding a tint of regret and a punch landed on his face._

_"You bastard!" a red tint of scarlet glowed in his eyes."Well this should be interesting." Kuroro got up and ready for another incoming attack. Kurapika had an extremely short fuse when it came to this horrible man._

_And of course a fight broke out in the middle of the street. Windows were shattered and citizens were screaming as furniture went flying from one end to another.__The fight came to a sudden climax when both the sworn enemies came in contact with daggers at each other throat.__"Let's see who will be the one to see our creator, god first." Kuroro snickered._

_The first dagger that came in contact was from Kuroro. Kurapika fell back with the poison flowing slowly through his fragile body."Shall I end you immediately or should I slowly torture you?"he smiled and drew back the dagger._

_Kurapika closed his eyes and waited for the dagger to come in contact and it was until a few seconds he opened his eyes and a look of shocked was on his face.__In front of him, Kuroro was standing like a statue, not moving."What's happening?" Kuroro asked the question that both of the men were thinking. He made a quick glance around and spotted a beautiful lady with a frown on her face._

_"If this is your doing, please let go."he lady sighed and went towards Kurapika, kneeling by his body. She getnly touched his head and felt for his pulse.__"Strong poison you used." she commented. Kuroro looked away and did not reply back._

_"Just a minute child."she said in a calming voice while rubbing something cold over his eyes. Kurapika vision went blurry and darkness overcome it._

* * *

_"Urgh..." Kurapika groaned as he tried to get up from the bed. His whole body was lifeless and he felt weak, adding with the injury he got from the previous fight. At the corner of his eyes, he could see the raven-haired man staring at him._

_"Why aren't you finishing me off?"the blonde male asked looking eye to eye._

_"I have my pride. I do not wish to finished off an injured fighter."Kuroro answered. The blonde-haired boy would have love to kill him, but the poisonous flowing through him was too strong and it would take a while to heal. Furthermore he was at a disadvantage, finally he gritted his teeth and looked another way.__"Wise choice."Kuroro was having a fun time torturing the guy with words when he saw the boy flinched._

_"Enough! This boy needs a rest."the lady came in holding a tray with a cup of blue liquid in it.__"How do you know I am a boy?"Kurpaika asked curiously as he took the cup with strange liquid the lady passed._

_"I have a third eye which allows me to see the spell you are under."she replied."Drink." Kurapika nodded and drank the liquid which stung his eyes.__"What the hell is this?" he closed his mouth after the liquid flowed into his throat._

_"To kill the poison in your body. It's my recipe."the lady answered__"No wonder." Kurapika thought. The lady either did not heard his comment or was simply acting dumb._

_"What do you want us here for?" Kuroro asked all of a sudden. The lady turn to face him when the question was asked.__"I believe the boy would want to dispel this magic and revert back to his original so I would give you a suggestion."she said it straight to the point._

_"Oh. So what is it?" he looked bored and was_ trying_ to cover up a yawn. __"You are going to help him."she look at Kuroro who almost fell from his seat. Kurapika equally look surprised but a frown was plastered on his face._

_"No."Kuroro sat properly and composed himself while sweeping off the invisible dust off from his clothes.__"I believed you would have said that."she walked up to him and Kuroro was on defence mode. The beautiful lady placed her hand on his forehead and muttered a string of ancient words. The room was silent throughout the whole time. She opened her eyes and smiled while Kuroro was at loss of words at her weird action._

_"What did you do?"_

_"Forcing you to help him. You were the one who had the potion on before, am I correct? Well according to what had happen, the spell of wisdom got accidentally been replaced with a spell that makes an original gender change to the opposite gender."she looked at the raven-haired man.__"So how did the spell got me?" Kurapika interrupted._

_"Apparently this spell may only be work on a liquid."Kurapika hit his forehead with his palm when he heard that._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_The coffee_**

_"Seems like you have remembered. Anyway I put a spell on Kuroro to help you." both the male raised their eyebrows at this statement.__"First, if he doesn't help you, your Nen would disappear. Forever vanish into thin air. However if he does help you, the Nen that is restraining him will be unsealed and he would be free. "she explained. _

_"NO! I WOULD RATHER DIE THAN LET HIM RELEASE MY NEN!" Kurapika protest but winced in pain when the poison on him acted a bit._

_"That is entirely your choice. But your comrade eyes is your first priority isn't it?" he looked up at her in shock.__"Hit the spot." Kuroro thought while watching. Kurapika bangs covered his eyes._

_"It is up to you. I will give you time to think. There is another way though."she got up from her seat.__"And that is?"_

_"Love." she exited the room as she said that._

* * *

_The room was silent for a minute. Kuroro could sense dismay from the blonde. It was far obvious. As he look at the boy, the blonde look up._

_"I would love to disagree, but I have to agree."Kurapika said. Kuroro looked at him in surprise.__"You are planning to work with me?" Kuroro asked._

_"I did not say that. I said you are going to fix this problem. You started it and it is fair you cleaned up your mess." Kurapika said.__"True. So we agree to work together? First, I agree as this is my fault and I would like to get rid of your troublesome Nen." he said._

_"Reluctantly,yes.I only agree because I do not wish my Nen to vanish. After this mess is fixed, I will kill you." Kurpaika __sighed._

* * *

_"So?" the lady asked._

_"We agreed on a few terms. But the answer is yes." Kuroro replied._

_"Excellent! My name is Stella by the way!"she grinned._

_"Kurapika." Kurpika smiled weakly._

_"Kuroro."_

_"If there is anything you need, please contact me by this ring. And by the way, each month, go to a river, and Kuroro drop a few drop of your blood into the river while wearing the ring. The river will turn temporary to red. Kurapika, drink the water. It will slow down the effect of potion and in 6 months, you will turn into your original gender"she passed both of them identical rings. The ring sparkled and it was a sight to see.__"Thank you." both of them exited the room silently, ignoring each other._

_The moment both of them was out of sight, Stella laughed out loud._

_"This will be fun."_

* * *

Sorry if there are any mistakes! And review please! And I know this is more of a dialog. So some chapters will have more dialog and some of them will be like the first chapter. If I am a crappy author, sorry!Review please! I will be changing the title. Sorry for any inconvenience. I did not really look through the mistakes so sorry!


	3. New place, horrible place

I am gonna start updating continuasly from now onwards! Promise!

A message to Milye6: I DID update the chapter. I deleted the chapter 2 and replace with a new edited chapter. Sorry for any inconvernience!

By the way, Pakunoda will be included in the story! I could't bear to leave her out of the story! I literally love her!

So Shall We Start?

* * *

"To wrap it up, that is it. Any questions?" Kuroro looked up after the 'wonderful' story was finally done. It took a moment to process this piece of surprising information. Nobunaga looked skeptical while Machi kept on her infamous poker face on. One could see Feitan and Phinks was quite pissed off and quite itching to kill the Chain bastard as they would call him.

"I guess no one has any questions, so shall we continue?" everybody nodded awaiting for their Danchou's order still not recovered yet from the shock they were feeling.

Kuroro looked at Machi and said,"Machi you will be responsible for Kurapika. Pakunoda will be lending you a hand as well." Machi wanted to disagree but decided against it since there was no point."I understand." a hint of reluctance escaped her voice.

"Good. The others, I want you to make sure this little Kuruta does not get away until the spell wear off."Kurapika punched him hard on the face. The Genei Ryodan was about to attack him when Kuroro raise his hand up as a signal to stop.

"I see your punches have grown less stronger ever since you turn into a girl." he smirked and spit out the blood .Kurapika suddenly felt numb, winced, and almost fell to the floor."What the hell?" Kurapika's ring started to glow and gave out a bright light.

An image started to form and Stella image appeaered all of a sudden in front of the audience."I did tell you, didn't I? If you try to attack him, your Nen will vanish." Stella sighed when she saw the blonde in pain on the floor.

"I do not remember you telling us that information." Kurapika hissed while trying to hide his pain.

"Then I will now. The same thing will happen to you, Kuroro if you try to attack him." she looked at the Kuroro who did not seem to care at the condition of the Kuruta. "If you understand,I shall take my leave now."she bowed and the image of her dissapeared.

The room was silent, not even the mice dared to move from their dark corner."Any more, Danchou?" Phinks broke the uneasy silence.

"Yes. Nobody tries to kill him until this is done. Understood? Especially you Nobunaga." Kuroro gave a pointed look, and Nobunaga looked away."Dismiss!"

"Hai!"

* * *

"This is your room. There is Nen around the room so that you won't be able to escape." Machi said to Kurapika who walked into the room." The pink-haired closed the door with a shut after that.

"So this will be my new home,huh?" Kurapika sat on the bed which was surprisingly soft. "Well, they do give good accomidation."

A spider was seen crawling across the room."Scratch that. I take back what I say." Kurapika cringed at the sight of the spider. Ever since young, he had a phobia of spiders. His dreams were mostly filled with disgusting ones trying to kill him. That might be one of the reasons why he hate the Spiders.

He took out his phone and dialed a number which he was familiar of.

"RINGGG!"a boy took up the phone.

"Moshi Moshi! Who's this?" Gon answered."It's me, Kurapika. Didn't you see my number on the screen?" Kurapika asked on the other line.

"Must have missed it. I was kinda rushing to find my phone through this rush hour." the boy looked around his surroundings. He was currently travelling aound with his best friend,Killua. And here he was in the middle of the market fighting for the sweet and sour mixed with barbecue, sprinkled with pepper on the squid with Killua**.(I'm hungry!)**

"Well, that's fine." Kurapika smiled at the boy's carlessness."Anyway is Killua with you right now?"

"Yeah he is! Lemme pass the phone to him !" he shouted over to his friend.

"Stop shouting! I can hear you, you know?" Killua voice could be heard very clearly.

"Yo! How's it going, Kurapika?"

"Just fine. Anyway,straight to the point. I have a favour that involves you, Gon and and even the supid Leorio."

"Go on." Killua was now listening.

"Do not find me or the Genei Ryodan. I forbid you from even finding location about me." Kurapika warned and shut his phone without waiting for a reply.

"What the? Oi!" Killua looked at the phone and started shouting at the mad man. Everybody looked at him and Gon started pulling his friend away from the crowd.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Killua,Gon." Kurapika sighed and looked out of the window.

Feeling like a bird trapped in a cage, Kurapika started figuring what he could do for the next 6 months.

* * *

Cliffhanger? LOL! Sorry. I stopped cause I had practically no idea for the next chapter. If some of the people are kind enough to provide me some ideas, that would be very nice! And I will announce the winner of those ideas that catches my eye! Arigato!

Oh yeah... I will be starting a Fairy Tail Fanfiction soon! And it will be a NaLu fanfic. So those NaLu lovers please read!

Read and review!


	4. Planning for an auction

Hi guys! I promise I would update the story and I did! Thanks for supporting me till chapter 4 even though my chapters are really short and quite stale. Plus the characters out of character, I would like to apologise! I will try to fix my mistake... wait... scratch that... I WILLL fix my mistake! That's better!

Anyway, I would like to inform there are no winners. Seriously, how am I suppose to inform a winner if only one person help me?

Haizzzz...

Anyway,Let's continue!

A/N: Please keep sending ideas! I could really use them!Arigato!

* * *

Kurapika woke up when the first ray of morning sun reached his room. Yawning loudly, he literally dragged himself out of the bed.

Looking in the mirror, he was not surprised he had eyebags,as he was tossing and turning the whole night. Who could sleep peacefully when you are on guard, with the enemy living under the same roof?

Wearing his tribal clothes, he tried to freshen up, and opened the door of the room. The Spiders hideout were quiet so he concluded that they were not awake yet.

"Where do you think you are going?" Nobunaga asked. Kurapika could feel his cold stare on him.

Kurapika opened the door without answering when he felt a cold sword on his neck.

"If it wasn't Danchou orders I would have killed and avenge Uvogin death."Nobunaga hissed and sheath his sword back.

Kurapika paid no attention to the threat and walked out in the open leaving Nobunaga by himself.

* * *

Breathing in the fresh air, he felt comfortable. It was horribly stale in the hideout and not his choice of comfort at the moment. He decided to take a stroll in the park, and have breakfast.

"Hello miss. What can I get for you?" a waitress asked.

"Toast and coff... I mean tea."Kurapika changed his mind at the last minute. The waitress bowed and went to get the order ready.

"I suppose I have to get used to people calling me 'miss' at the moment." he sighed.

Waiting for his meal to come,he looked out of the window. There were citizens walking around like it was a normal day. A child was walking with his parents holding hand in hand. Kurapika smiled at the sight of the beautiful family and nearly wished that he was with his family for a minute."No!" he shook his head immediately.

Suddenly,he saw a man behind the family and squinted his eyes to take a closer look. He immediately stood up as he saw the one person he did not want to meet at the moment.

**Nostrad.**

"Shit!" he cursed out loud as he saw the man coming in the same shop as him. He covered himself with a black hood and cloak and acted calm as Nostrad and a few other man sat at the behind table from and one of the man ordered each a coffee and started talking once the waitress left.

"So what do you think, Kurono?"Nostrad stareted the conversation.

"A splendid idea! I'm sure the others will agree!" the man named Kurono clapped his hand.

"What is splendid? What are they talking about?" questions were running through the blonde man head as he eavesdrop over their conversation.

"We must make sure we capture the boy name Kurapika alive." Nostrad said. Kurapika could not believe his ears.

"Of course! His scarlet eyes will bring us great fortune! And we could build up your business as well! We are good friends, no?"Kurono laughed.

"We are. Here is the contract. I have information about where the others scarlet eyes will be auction." Nostrad handed a piece of paper filled with words to the other man.

"Oh? Where is it?" the man seemed interested and sign the paper with ease.

As Nostrad told the man the places where the auction will take place, Kurapika mentally took note as well. Without touching his breakfast, Kurapika paid the bill and got the hell out of there.

* * *

Kurapika went to the forest, and punched the nearest tree imediately."How? How could Nostrad know he inherited the scarlet eyes? How?"Kurapika asked again and hands were bleeding but the pain could not be felt by him as anger overcome him.

He sat down and tried to clear his head. He knew what he should do. But the problem was how?

* * *

The day of the auction came, the hideout was surprisingly quiet when Kurapika tried to sneak out. This raise suspicion to him but he brushed off as he had other matters to attend.

Kurapika wore a tux instead, and wore a black wig on top his hair. Trying to cover the strands of blond hair covering his eyes and tucked it under the wig.A driver escorted him to the grand auction where he saw rich people covered in diamonds and pearls.

The ladies and men were all acting posh and looking down on everybody who seemed like germs to them. However Kurapika did not care about all this trivial matter and only had his mind on his goal, retrieve the scarlet eyes at all cost.

**(~.~)**

People were filling up the available seats while getting ready for the auction to start. Kurapika stood at the corner and watched the movement of everybody.

"Excuse me,the auction is about to start. Would you like to sit, sir?" the man asked Kurapika.

"No thank you. I prefer to stand." the man nodded and left the Kuruta alone.

Kurapika continued to watch everybody when his eyes landed on... KILLUA?

"Wait, what?" he looked shocked as he did not know his friends was interested in auction.

"Maybe he is here to get something."he saw his friend walking up to Gon who was talking nineteen to dozen with who was smiling, calm him. The boy looked excited and was fidgeting every time. Killua was smiling also and was talking.

"They make a good team."he smiled. Then a thought came to him.

"How was he to get the Scarlet eyes without them getting suspicious." Kurapika bit his nails. He knew his friends too well. They would come up and asked for the scarlet eyes not knowing it was him and it would cause them suspicion if he refuse them."Tch."

"Now that's unladylike." a voice said. Kurapika turned immediately knowing the owner of the voice. Kuroro snickered when he saw the boy in defence.

"What do you want?"the Kuruta threatened summoning his chains.

"Don't cause a conflict here. Your friends might see and you know what will happen to you if you attacked me, right?" he whispered causing the boy go wide-eyed.

"Tch." he hid the chains. Kuroro nodded as it was a smart choice not to go against him.

"I am asking do you want?"

"Is it a crime to see an auction once in while."he asked innocently.

"With you here it is always a crime. With you here nothing and nobody can escape their death. And nothing here can not be stolen."Kurapika mocked.

"Very smart.I see you have analyze us well."Kuroro clapped his hands.

"It is easy to see you thieves through even without analyzing." Kurapika started walking away.

"So, scarlet eyes huh?" Kurapika stopped in tracks when he heard that.

"What are you trying to say?" Kurapika stared deadly into his mortal enemy eyes.

"What do you say we make a bargain?"

* * *

I got jammed here. Seriously. But I feel like I got the character behaviour. Anyway, I love cliffhanger to the maximum! YEAH!

Anyway,please tell me if I did a good job and review. I know this is a short one, but I learned short or long chapter does not matter as long as it is written good. Anway to make up for this chapter,I will try to make the next chapter longer!

Arigato! Read and review! And ideas are gladly accepted! For those who are sending in ideas, please message me! For guests, you are allowed to send your idea through the review section! Thank you!


	5. Bloody scene

**Yo! How's life? Mine is so, so!Anyway, I shouldn't be telling about myself, I guess.**

**Happy holidays! Sorry I said it so late!Anyway, time to continue!**

**READY,GET SET,GOOOOOOOOO!**

* * *

"Forget it. I will not agree to any bargain that you will bring up."Kurapika said. Instead of looking at Kuroro, he looked at the stage where the auction will soon begin.

"Even if it involves your two little friends over there?" Kuroro looked at Gon and Killua. Kurapika glared at him,"Do NOT involve them in this."

"Then I would suggest you to give the bargain a chance." Kurapika thought about the safety of his friends. The two boys look so happy not knowing that a demon was lurking near them. Demons to be precise.

"What is it?"Kururo smiled when he heard the question.

"Why don't you take part of today's raid?In return you will get the Scarlet eyes. How does that sound?" Kurapika raised his eyebrows not bothering to hide his shock.

"Why?"

"I am interested to see your ability."he answered shortly while glancing at the two boys. Kurapika started to think.

His friends would be in danger if he refused however if he accepts the condition, Gon and Killua would be safe. But that would also mean him from tarnishing his pride by working along with the Spiders and that was one thing he couldn't accept.

"You have a time limit to think about the bargain. By the time the lights turn off,I would be expecting the answer."

15 seconds till the auction starts."Scarlet eyes or my friends?"

10 seconds until the auction starts. Kuroro smiled when he saw the boy deep in thoughts.

5 seconds. The blonde boy opened his eyes that was now in scarlet and looked at Kuroro who was leaning against the wall completely relaxed.

0 seconds."My answer is a..." Kuroro nodded and walked off.

**~^.^~**

"Ladies and gentleman! Welcome to our grand opening for todays auction!" the host said in the microphone. A polite applause was return.

"Today's grand opening we will be auctioning on the most famous and ancient items that has been here for millions of years! The first item is the Blood twin dagger! Rumours has said that the dagger only can be wield by someone who has been drenched in blood. Starting at 100000 Jenny!

Many famous auctioneer started bidding until it was 100000000 Jenny! Killua and Gon mouth drop to the floor as it kept increasing.

"Shit. I can't bid anymore!"Killua groaned. Gon sweatdropped as he saw the aura around his best friend ummm quite... depressing.

"Killua, we can bid on another item."he tried to cheer up his friend who was upset."But I wanted that one!" Killua whined.

"Eto..."Gon's words were interrupted by the host.

"The next item is very famous as well. It has been in the Kurta generations for years! Let's welcome the famous Scarlet eyes!" the host cheered. The Scarlet eyes were brought out and the crowd cheered madly.

"Kurapika!" Gon thought aloud."Killua, we have got to auction this one. For Kurapika."Gon looked at Killua in the eye.

"I see nothing can change your mind. Ok!"Killua gave a thumbs-up and prepared to bid.

"Starting at..."a bullet pierced through the host head and he dropped. It took a second to take in what just happen and the everybody started screaming.

"What the hell?" Killua shouted out and both of them tried to get out of the crowd.

"Killua!"Killua followed the direction of where his friend was looking and his eyes widen. The Genei Ryodan was standing on the stage killing everyone in cold blood. All of a sudden he felt himself being pulled towards the stage. They used Gyo and found Nen strings tied around their body.

"Shit!"Killua cursed out while Gon struggled to free himself.

"Well,well, do we have here?" Nobunaga grinned as he saw the two boys coming towards them."This must be fate isn't it?"

"I would say opposite of that."Killua snapped. Nobunaga just grinned at the response. During the commotion, blood was splattered everywhere leaving the auction in red.

"What do you want with us?" Gon asked feircely."You are just part of the bargain."Kuroro answered.

"Bargain?" both the both asked in sync.

"Let the boys go." they heard a voice called out. Kurapika stepped out when he said that.

"I see you have come."

"I will not repeat again. Let the boys go."Kurapika repeated. Gon and Killua looked at the figure in front of them. They could not recognize Kurapika with the black wig.

Kuroro smirked. Kurapika immediately attacked Machi who was restraining the boys and punched her in the face. By accident, she let go of the strings and it loosen the boys.

"Get away, NOW!"Kurapika ordered."And what makes you have the right to order us. We are Pro Hunters."Killua and Gon got up for to deliver an attack.

"Tch."Kurapika immediately punched Killua on the face."I said get away NOW!"Killua got up in anger but at that moment he saw the man in front of him in the eyes, he understood.

"Gon. Retreat for now."Killua said to the black hair boy next to him."Why?"Gon looked surprised.

"Just do what I say. I will explain everything later." Gon shook his head to show he disagreed. In desperate, Killua punched the boy in the stomach causing the other boy to winced and not able to get up."Sorry Gon." and Killua ran away with boy.

Kurapika waited until the boys were out of their sights, then turn to face the enemy in front of him. Kurapika gritted his teeth in anger. Countless of people had died and even his friends were close to the door of death. And here he was helpless to attack any of them thanks to the stupid spell. Before he retreated Kurapika glared at Kuroro who was smirking.

"Are we not catching them,Danchou?"Shizuku asked while sucking in everything from the auction(dead bodies, broken furnitures and blood) using Blinky.

"We have done what we are suppose to do."Kuroro turned away and headed to the hideout leaving the others to clean up the bloody scene.

* * *

"Why did we run away?That guy couldn't beat the Genei Ryodan! He might even be...k-k"Killua stopped him from saying the word.

"He won't be."Gon looked surprised.

"I'm not sure, but for a moment I thought that man might be..."Killua stopped.

"Might be who, Killua?Who?"Gon demanding for answers. Killua looked reluctant to answer but took in a deep breath.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kurapika. That man might be Kurapika."Killua bangs covered his eyes. Gon felt weak in his knees and almost wanted to fall.

"Why did we run then?We could have helped him!"the raven haired boy was now shouting and yelling grabbing everyone attention around them. Killua kept quiet.

"We are going to find man who had a black hair. We are going to find Kurapika. Our friend!"Gon walked off and Killua followed with his hands in the pocket.

"Are we in this together?" Gon looked at his friend with a serious face. Killua felt a weight off his chest as he thought Gon would abandoned him.

"We are."Killua nodded and both boys went in different directions to find their friend who was an enemy to the famous thieves.

**(^.^)**

"I feel really stupid."Kurapika sat on the grass and looked at the city below had taken off his wig and threw it away where someone wouldn't find it. He had said no to the bargain and the result was horrifying. His friends would figure out it was him at any moment and would be looking for him.

"I hate this. I hate my life. I hate the stupid spell. I hate what's happening to me."he punched the ground. He bit his lips.

He breath in the cold air and lay against a tree to get some rest.A figure was hiding in the shadows and when Kurapika was asleep, the figure walk towards him and sat next to him. Stroking his hair, the Kuruta purred softly in his sleep.

* * *

Hi minna-san! How was this chapter? I hope it's nice! Anyway I am going to stop here cause I am either going to sleep or read other fanfics! Please review! And happy holidays!

Revieewwwwwwwwssssssssss!3


	6. A deal is a deal

I am gonna say that you guys will kill me even if I say sorry for not updating right?

Two reasons: Writer's block

Lazy...(DON'T KILL ME!)

So please continue to read even though I am the worst author at times! Arigato!

* * *

**_Why?Why?Why him? Tears stream down my red cheeks.I was out of breath and I couldn't breath properly._**

**_Arghh! Looking down at the wound, I place my hands over my shirt that was now stained red._**  
**_I slipped on a slippery stone and fell down with a thump.A dark figure walked towards me and had a bloody knife in the hand._**  
**_"Kuroro,wake up... please." I cried with my last breath before a pain stung throughout my whole body._**

* * *

_"Aargh!"the blonde boy woke up immediately. Shivering he held on his clothes that were damp. 1,2,1, boy counted to himself breathing in and out, finally calming himself._

"What the hell was that?" Kurapika pulled his legs towards his was a dream?A vision? Vision of the future? No way. He repeated the breathing process again. Kurapika slid his legs out of the blankets and sat at the bedside. He took a moment to relax. Then pushing himself upwards,he went to the washroom to clean himself.

"Nightmare?"Kurapika was greeted when he close the door behind bothering to answer,he walked past the man.

"How about another bet?"Kuroro watched the boy's reaction. No reaction. Now that was boring. How about a different approach?

"I will collect your comrades eyes for you and not lay a finger on your friends." Kurapika stop walking and said,"For what?"

"To leave and not bother about the Phantom Troupe anymore. And of course your the Judgement Chain should be undone on enough?"Kuroro repeated the deal in his head countless of times, thinking of the pros and cons.

"I agree to the terms but disobey any and I will kill you even without my chains."Kurapika said after a moment of thoughts."I am a man of my words."Kuroro smirked. Kurapika continued walking when a bag was place over his head and was knocked out cold.

"Now that's done."Kuroro held the boy that was in the bag.

**(^.^)**

"And what the hell are we doing here?"Kurapika asked clearly pissed minute he was knocked out cold, and the next minute he was... was... was in the ladies department? Like what the hell?

"I do not find your clothing appropriate. A girl should wear clothes that suit their body. It would be a waste not to take advantage of that." Kuroro answered. Kurapika raise his fist but place it back by his side when a lady walked towards them.

"I'm so sorry! I did not know we had a couple coming today!"the girl said it in her annoying, chirpy voice."That is alright. I just wanted you to pick out some clothes for her."he pointed at the fuming Kuruta.

"Your girlfriend? Of course! She has a beautiful curvy body! Oh my!What horrible clothes she's wearing! Do not worry my dear sir, I, Mint Clover, will make her into a beautiful doll!"she jumped in delight. Kurapika backed away bit by bit but was stopped by the girl.

"Nu-uh! You are not going anywhere until I am done with you!"Kurapika was pushed into the changing room and was immediately stripped."Sir, come back in an hour! I will be done then!"Kuroro waved and walked another way.

"So what clothes should you start first?"Mint had a creepy glint in her eyes, and Kurapika felt terrified subconsciously of the girl before him.

**~59 minutes later~**

Kuroro walked at the ladies department and sat on the looked at the clock on the wall. 30 more seconds. He saw the bubbly Mint, skipping towards him. Her face was filled with pride like she had completed an art.

"Hello! My, how early you are! Your girlfriend has been made into a masterpiece."she bowed down took Kuroro's hand and drag him in front of the door, of the changing room.

"Ready to see her?"she wink. "I told you, I AM NOT his bloody girlfriend!"Kurapika voice could be heard inside swearing beautiful colourfull swear words. Kuroro yawned and gestured for the girl to open the door.

The door revealed a beautiful girl wearing jeans, a tank top, and a midnight black cardigan over it. Kuroro, mentally admitted to himself, his jaw almost fell to the ground. Kurapika's hair was blown dry and was silky straight.

"I do not want to wear this."Kurapika face was red and the room inside look like there was a fight going on before. Well, the wall was a bit broken and the hangers were in half. So ,yeah.

"And do not worry. I have match all the clothes for her. Did you know that she did not know how to put on a bra?"she whispered the last part. Kuroro laughed to himself.

"How much is it?"Kuroro asked."Here's the receipt!"she handed it to him. Kurapika was shocked when he saw plenty of '0' on the paper. Are clothes even supposed to be that expensive? Kuroro just took out the money and handed it to Mint Clover like it was no big deal.

"Take care of your boyfriend alright? He's really a handsome catch."Mint whispered to Kurapika."For the last time, who the hell wants to be his girlfriend?"Kurapika rolled his eyes. Mint giggled and skipped away to the next customer to annoy.

"Now let's place it here."Kuroro conjured Bandit's Secret and a dark space open behind him. All the bags were thrown inside and he closed it.

"Useful isn't it when the ability is stolen, and can be used freely by another person."he said when he saw Kurapika staring at him."Not like I care." Kurapika walked out of the place and went back to the hideout. Kuroro followed behind.

**.**  
_It's been 3 weeks, near the end of the month. Kurapika sat reading a book that had caught his attention adnwas now reading alone. Knock knock._

"I'm coming in." Kuroro entered inside. The boy had gotten used to the man's presence as the weeks past. But that didn't mean his revenge had dissolved.

"Shalnark has given me information about the Scarlet eyes."Kurapika sat up immediately. "It's gonna be at the City-Tell hall. The tenth item to be auctioned."

"When is it?"

"At 6 in the evening. Tonight." Kuroro sat on a nearby chair. Kurapika nodded and said,"You guys... do not take the eyes away from me."

Kuroro walked out of the room.

* * *

"So Danchou? Are we bringing the chain-user along?"Phinks place his hands behind his head."Do you even need the answer?" Machi shook her head as she said.

"Phinks we are bringing the chain-user along."Shizuku stated the obvious.

"We steal the every item at the auction. But do not touch the Scarlet Eyes at all. That's an order."Kuroro said. The others took the orders obediently."I will be heading out first if you guys aren't."Kurapika walk past them and Nobunaga muttered,"Bastard."

"Dismiss."When everybody were gone, he glanced at the Kuruta. Kurapika had changed into his tribal clothes and was looking at the moonlight. A sad look came across the face as the light fell.

"Do not worry my comrades. I will get the eyes back at all cost."Kurapika muttered, unknown that Kuroro was listening at his every word.

* * *

Hello! Sorry again. Anyway just an opinion, have I change my style of writing? Just asking. I'm trying hard to improve and I took around 2 hours doing this. Rewriting it again and again. So please leave a review.

And can anybody give me a clue what am I suppose to write next chapter? Ideas people! Ideas!


	7. A secret in the end

**Konichiwa minna-san! I'm fine thank you! Anyway, this is the conitinuation where the action starts! For me that is and for you to decide. Please leave a review after you have read the chapter. And sorry for the late story! Hope you like it!**

**WARNING: Might be a little OOC! Hey you know it already. Don't say I didn't warn you guys!**

* * *

The City-Tell Hall was filled with many eager auctioneer's that had their eyes on a certain item. Their pockets were filled with money and had greedy glint in their eyes. But a certain yellow-haired boy had no interest other than obtaining the eyes.

Kurapika acted normally as he walked in through the entrance of the grand hall. He diverted his attention to the stage for a second and looked away. Whatever what the Spiders wanted to do was not his problem. He had his to mind.

The auction started as usual with the cheers of the people and after the ninth item was auction, the time had come.

"The next item is from the Kuruta clan that was has disappeared into thin air..."the annoucncer spoke. "Thin air? Bullshit! What the hell do they know?" Kurapika thought angrily when he heard that.

And all of a sudden the lights went off.

"Who turn off the lights?"someone shouted in the darkness. EVerybody started whispering and it began.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" a woman's scream echoed throughout the hall. The lights switched on again and a terrible image was in front of them. The woman's body was sliced and was in two pieces. "MY wife! Dear!"a man sobbed at the once alive woman.

"Let's get over it."a voice said. Everybody turned their attention from the woman, to the the stage was a huge man that immediately shot everybody. Screams echoed, blood spilled and bodies were turn into something that was not recognizable anymore.

Kurapika easily dodge the bullets but he could not avoid the sight of bodies around him. He looked calm but thought were running through him. He jump on the stage and grabbed the tenth auction item, the beautiful red Scarlet Eyes.

Kuroro happen to be nearby him and glanced at the little Kuruta. The boy was expressionless even as he took hold of his possession. "If you have no business here, leave." the man spoke in a stern voice but that was tender at the same time. The boy did not notice.

Kurapika jumped out of the open window and ran back to the hideout immediatly. He held the eyes closely and tightly to his took only a few mintues and he was back in the room. He raised it up so the moonlight will shine its soft rays on the item.

It looked beautiful. Kurapika breathed out in relief and a smile crept on his face. He laid the eyes underneath the bed and covered it with a black cloth over it. Then he lay down on his bed and closed his eyes.

**~.~**

Someone knocked on his door which woke his up with a start. Knowing who is it, he opened the door reevealing the tall man."What do you want?"

"It's at the end of the month."Kuroro said Kurapika had completely forgotten about that. He nodded and walked out of the the door, Kurapika following behind.

There was a river that was a 15 minutes walk from the hideout and there was a silence between them Both the male did not want to speak and nobody wanted to. Kurapika kept a close eye on the man in front of him.

They arrived at the were both wearing the rings that Stella had given them.

Kuroro bend down and took out a penknife from his trousers pocket. He gently cut himself and allowed his blood to fall into the river. The river shone out a bright light and behold-it was red colour!

Kurapika bend down beside him, and hesitated to drink it."If it looks disgusting, don't drink it."Kuroro said as he looked at the boy. Kurapika ignored him and took a drink of it.

"Urgh."he swallowed the water and his body began to feel hot."Arghh!"he held himself as the pain became unbearable. Kuroro panic as he saw the boy's condition."Are you okay?"Kuroro held Kurapika's hand immediately.

He felt his head was splitting and his body tearing from the then death and torture. Kurapika held on to Kuroro tightly without knowing and finally fainting into his arms. Kuroro place his place his hand on Kurapika's forehead and it burn.

"Shit!"he cursed and ran back to the hideout slam open the door and woke everybody up. "What's the matter Danchou?" Sharlnak rub his tired eyes but stopped as he saw his breathless Danchou with the feverish chain-user and understood the situation.

"Paku and Machi! Come here quick!"both of them ran up to him. Paku felt Kurapika's forehead and nodded to Danchou as if saying,"we will take care of him."They brought him up to his room and dress him into comfortable clothes. Then they place a cold cloth on his forehead.

Meanwhile, Kuroro was walking back and forth ,Phinks,Coltopi and Feitan watched his actions closely. Something was definetly not right with their Danchou. Why in the world did their Danchou look so panic?

Kuroro said to them,"Leave me to be by myself." Everybody looked among themselves and got up to leave. When he was left alone, he sat down.

"Why did I care about him so much. Why was my heart in so much pai n when I saw him in that state?Kuroro held in his head and for the first time he felt confused.

**~.~**

Machi and Pakunoda were handling the Kurapika with care. Each of them sat at the side of the bed. Machi was also thinking why her Danchou was acting strange. Then she notice a book on the bookshelf that caught her eye. She got up and walk towards the bookshelf.

She flipped it to the middle page and her eyes widen as she read the content. Paku being curious at the girl's reaction, walk beside her and took the book. Her reaction was the same.

Machi nodded. Paku place her hand on the forehead of the boy. It took a few minutes before she opened her eyes.

"We should tell Danchou this."Paku said confirming their suspicions.

**~.~**

"Where am I?" Kurapika tried to get up only resulting of him spreading the pain throughout his body. He touched his forehead and he guessed it was normal body temperatue. He felt disgusted that a Spider took care of him in the state he never wanted to show.

Walking slowly, he changed into his tribe clothes and walked out. In front of him was Nobunaga and Phinks.

"Danchou wants to speak with you."Phinks said. Kurapika walked past them and went to the entrance of the hideout.

Such a 'coincidence' that Kuroro was waiting at the entrance. The man's hair covered his eyes."Move."Kurapika ordered.

Kuroro did nothing. There was nobody but them at the room."Are you deaf?"

"I got to admit. You are an amazing actor and liar." Kuroro spoke.

"I have no idea of what you are talking about."Kurapika said.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Then... why didn't you tell me you were a girl all along?"Kuroro looked at the Kuruta in the eyes.

* * *

**Hello! How was the story? I actually hope you guys like it. Allow me to apologize for making the story go on Hiatus. And PLEASE REVIEW! I want to know your response of the story! Janne!**


	8. Another attitude

**WARNING!**

**This characters in this chapter will be OOC. You have been warned!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Answer my question."Kuroro sternly asked. Kurapika being the stubborn one looked away. Kuroro's face sighed as he knew he would not be able to contain his anger any longer. Why did she lie?

**Continue~**

"Kurapika, answer." he repeated. No reaction was given. Finally, he gave up asking. He gripped her hand and pushed her roughly against the cold,stony wall.

Her face was red and she cringed in pain,"Let go of me,Spider!" Her voice was weak and soft as she tried to muster up her energy to face him.

"Please, Kurapika. I just want to know."Kuroro pleaded, surprised at what he just said. She looked at him in shock. "You're doing it again."she whispered.

"Doing what?" his face leaned closer to her. "See, again!" she pushed him roughly, tears streaming down her cheeks. She ran away from him, Kuroro watching the figure vanish from his sight.

Kurapika P.O.V

I ran through the streets and I could feel the eyes of the by-standers looking at me. Some gave her a pity look which I shrugged it off. I ran to an alley which was dark. I slid down the brick wall and breath in and out.

My fever was getting worse and it became worse when I had to face him.

"Lot's of drama today. And it just got better."I said as I rolled my eyes. I place my palm over my forehead as I steadied my breath. Beads of sweat were sliding down my cheeks and I was pretty sure my eyes were red.

"Dear? Are you alright?" I turn my head and found an old lady in front of me. She had kind eyes. Just like my deceased started speaking to me but her words could not reach me as my vision blurred up. And all there was darkness around me.

_"Kurapika, don't please. I will make sure you live this through. Both of us."Kuroro's face was worried and he had red eyes. Tears streaming down his face. Pain surge through me as he gently brought me closer to his chest._

"What the hell?"Kurapika got up covered her face with her hands. Now that had been having these weird dreams lately and it was starting to creep her out.

She looked around and saw she was in a cosy room. She took in the surroundings and her eyes landed on a photograph. She reached out and looked at it.

It was a picture of the old lady who she saw her."This must be her house."

Next to the old lady was a beautiful young resembled a bit like Stella, the one she met in the , a younger and cuter vision."Must be my mind playing tricks. She might just look similar but a different person."She place it back at its original position.

A knock sounded.

"Hello. Are you feeling alright?" the kind old lady was holding a tray, with a simple meal on accepted it with gratitude, and nodded at her question.

"That's good. I was very worried when you fainted. Thank goodness three boys help out."she smiled.

"Thank you for your concern. And where might these three boys be? I would like to express my gratitude to them."she asked while chewing on the tasty meat.

"They are in the living room. They were waiting for you as they were worried over your health."

"I''ll meet them after I have finish." she bowed her head in show of respect to the old lady.

"That's clothes have already been cleaned and they are on the chair for you."the old lady push herself up slowly as she said nodded again as the door closed.

After finishing the delicious meal, she wore her tribal clothes on. She looked in the mirror and saw her appearances."I look horible."she checked her hair and clothes.

She exited out of the room and headed for the living room. The blonde hair girl was greeted by the old lady before entering inside."They have been nice to you."she smiled. Kurapika smiled.

Kurapika entered the room and said,"Umm...thank you for helping m-"she stopped looked at the three figures in front of her.

"Yo! Hello Kurapika! How you feeling?"the three boys said at the same time.

"Leorio?Gon and Killua? What are you doing here?"Kurapika looked in surprise.

"Kurapika! We saw you fainting a while back and the nice old lady let us use her home for you to rest!"Gon smiled in his cute looked relieved that Kurapika was fine and Killua smiled at her.

"I meant how are you guys even here?" she asked. "We happen to be passing by."Killua answered while eating a lava was making a cute neko face.

"You know you could have told us you were a girl, right?"Gon asked the question that was in everybody seconds of silence pass.

"Oh... yeah."

"So why didn't you?"Leorio finally spoke out. "Personal reasons."she shut him pretended to zip his mouth. Gon tilt his head to the side when he saw Leorio doing that.

" Anyway, wanna stay with us? I doubt your fever is gonna get better. And we have a spare doctor."Killua pointed at Leorio who was ransacking the refrigerator for beers.

"You do know that you are guys right?"she asked,sweating mentally. "You wanna sleep near me?"Gon asked innocently.

"Gon, girls and guys must sleep seperately."Kurapika patted his head."Why?"

"You'll know. And I'm not worried about you guys. It's the other perverted guy."Leorio was heard shouting in the background.

"We'll book a room for you next to ours." Kurapika thought for a not? She would be able to hang out with them in the meanwhile. They haven't been together for a long time.

"Sure!"she smiled happily.

"Kurpika, I'm very sorry we left you alone at the previous auction. If we had been there, you would have been safe!"Gon bowed his head guiltyly.

"I'm sorry also!"Killua bowed next to him.

"It's ok. Besides,Gon its not your fault. I told Killua cause I didn't want you guys to get hurt."

"But we are nakama! Promise us that whenever you are in trouble, you will ask for our help!"Gon looked at her.

"Ok. But just because I am a girl,doesn't mean I'm weak."she teased him.

"You just need to call us!"Leorio grinned.

"Sometimes, you say smart stuff. _Sometimes."_Killua whispered loud enough for Leorio to hear.

"Oi! That's an understatement!"Leorio shouted at him. Looking at the two childish people fight made her laugh.

For the first time in her life, she was able to smile genuinely. And it would help take some stuff out of her mind when she spends some time with them.

Three weeks pass, and it was peaceful. They all went to a cafe to celebrate for Kurapika's recovery. Each ordering a cake and coffee. Well, except for Gon and Killua who ate much more.(Quite obvious!)

Then they hang out a few tourist spots which was interesting to the kids. And they had lots of fun kicking some robbers who happen to be robbing a shop.(Coincidence much?)

And they walk around, meeting Ponzu by accident. They spend a few minutes with her and she look at Kurapika in amazement. Most likely because she was shocked to see she was a girl and not a guy.

Kurapika's P.O.V

I felt so free. Finally! I waved goodbye to the others when the third week ended. I was gonna miss them a lot but knew our path will cross one day.I waved at them as I walked away.

The weight on my shoulder was gone and hope it would continue.

"Kurapika."

"What do you want?" I looked at the man in front of me. Just my luck. And here I thought peace would be forever with me.

"Answers"he answered shortly. I gotta praise his determination and his stubbornness.

" me pass."he blocked my way.

"We have the deal. It's not over."he told me.

"Then cancel it. Though, the potion was a fake all along. And my acting was going so well until Stella stop me from attacking you. If it wasn't for her spell, you would have been long dead by now."I smirked at his direction.

"Wait, everything was a lie? You changing into a girl, and the potion thing? It was your idea?"he stared at me in shock.

"Not the potion. I did not know that would be in my plans. Must be fate. But I couldn't attack you at all. Such a shame.I will find a way to get rid of this spell on me and will kill you eventually. But I thought you will be smart to figure this out. Guess not."I turned my back to him.

Kuroro stared at her in shock at the retreating figure. "Who knew she could have another side?"

Machi who was watching at both of them, glared at the blonde."Tricking Danchou. You will pay for it."she whispered in was however only looking at the blonde closely and could have swore something was odd with her.

* * *

**I told you guys the characters will be a bit different. Gon,Killua and Leorio plays only a small part in this chapter. I will try to make them more frequent in the future.**

**I can guess another 6 or 7 more chapters until the end. So enjoy until then! **

**Please review even though you have read it. Arigato gozaimasu.**


	9. Secrets out?

Konichiwa minna-san!** こんにちは! **

Thank you for patiently waiting for the story! And not hunting me down to finish the story! Which is such a relief!

Anyway continue!

_Pshh! If you scroll down all the way I will tell you a song that was sung by Tetsuya Kakihara! Natsu's voice actor!_

* * *

"What is the meaning of this?" Kurapika glared at the beautiful red-haired lady. Stella looked at her nails and held her hand up to the light.

"I have no idea what you are talking about."the lady replied.

"Do not take me as a fool. Why did you pretend that I was a guy when clearly you knew I was a girl The potion you gave _him_ was just sea salt." the lady sighed. Stella turned and looked at Kurapika for a minute.

The blonde-hair girl was furious and not patient. She had eyebags underneath her eyes. Stella gave her a pitiful look which did not go unseen by the other girl."Is that all you wanted to ask me for? Searching for me for a month just to ask that?"Such a beautiful girl going through such useless effort.

Kurapika nodded at the question. "Very well then. Follow me."she got up and went to a room. Kurapika followed behind and entered into a dim but spacious room. Kurapika sat down opposite of the calm lady who was rummaging through a box for something.

"Found it!"she took out her magic glass ball and place it gently on the table. "Once this glass ball plays an image, I will leave you alone."Stella said. "Why?"

"That will for you to answer by yourself after you have seen this."Stella mumbled a few ancient words and a bright light shone out. The first image came and Stella immediately exit leaving Kurapika alone.

Images went on and on. Kurapika stayed silent until the images finished playing in front of her. She sat silently for a second and covered her face with her delicate hands.

"That was quick."Stella turned around when she saw Kurapika figure. Kurapika stood in front of her,"why?"

"It was destiny."Stella answered calmly.

"Destiny?! That is a lie!"Kurapika slammed her fist on the table causing items to fall off the table."Everything,everything, why were the images of me and Kuroro there?"

"Kurapika, fate. You and him were meant to be. I was giving you a little push."Stella got up to hug her but was pushed away.

"Fate?Are you crazy? He,Kuroro Lucifer killed my tribe. My family! And even Pairo ! And you expect me to believe he and I are fate? That is just a load of lies!"the girl screamed at the other one. Kurapika held her hair and started screaming as her whole body shook as she remember the massacre of her tribe.

Stella walk up to and held her by the shoulders . She gave Kurapika a tight slap on the cheeks. Kurapika place her hands on where Stella had slapped."Kurapika, get hold of yourself!"

"Get away from me!You knew what was going to happen and manipulated me."Stella was shoved away and she stumbled. Kurapika got up and took her sling bag and walked to the entrance."Stay out of my way."she glared with her scarlet eyes that were burning with hatred.

Kurapika left and Stella was left alone and she sighed and got up to the window. "Well that was expected. Right, Kuroro?" Kuroro stayed silent as he watched the figure of the girl fade away.

"So what do you want? I just handled her and now you? My life is getting really stressful."Kuroro jumped in through the window and landed swiftly inside the room. "I want answers." Kuroro looked at the red-hair rolled her eyes at his question but sat down opposite him.

**=)**

It was evening and the sun was about to set. Kurapika staggered to the park while panting heavily. She managed to drag herself to a bench before collapsing. Her eyes turned scarlet as she tried to pace her breathing.

Her mind was clouded with thoughts that she did not sense a presence behind her. And by the time she noticed, something hit her head on the head. The red ring that was given by Stella fell from her sling bag and on to the ground. The last thing she saw was a blurry figure of a person before she blacked out.

The head of Genei Ryodan walked in the park and sat down on a swing in the empty playground. He breathed in the cold air as it started drizzling. Slowly it began to pour heavily. Kuroro looked up and saw a sparkly item on the ground.

Out of curiosity, he walked towards it and picked it up.

"Isn't this Kurapika's?"he examined the ring. Sighing to himself he muttered,"What did she get herself into?"

* * *

As I promised, the song is:

Tetsuya Kakihara, Call my name

And I can bet with all my love to anime, it was so beautiful I played it again and again!

And special bonus!

Tetsuya Kakihara,

運命の引力 (Unmei no Inryoku)

Imagine Natsu singing this to our beloved blonde and bubbly Lucy!

This is thanks to a youtuber!Many thanks to Cana Alberona! Many thanks for uploading such beautiful songs for everyone to hear!

That's all for now!

Ja matte ne!(Is this how you spell it?)

Reviews are appreciated! Love you guys!

FSIM over and out!


	10. The men behind the scene

Hello guys! Thanks for reading my story for this far. I am incredibly touched and happy. Honestly, this is my favorite chapter out of all. And I hope you think the same too! My exams are in 3 weeks time! Maybe I should start studying...

=)

* * *

**"Kurapika,I love you."he lean and kiss her tender lips.**

* * *

"Make sure the trash is still alive by the time I get back."Nostrad voice echoed in the small room."Yes sir."the men saluted at the order. Nostrad turn his back and walked out of the dim corridor.

Meanwhile, Kurapika had her ear at the door and her body pressed against it.

"So Nostrad is behind this."Kurapika murmured to herself. Before that, Kurapika woke up in shock after the dream she had. Just in time to here Nostrad giving orders to the men. She moved against from the door and sat on the chair that was nearby."The dreams. Do they mean anything to me?"Kurapika thought.

"AH! Focus!"she mentally said to herself. Inhale and exhale. She thought back about what happen.

"How is Nostrad related to anything?"suddenly and image of Nostrad and Kurono appeared in her mind."Don't tell me..."her eyes widen. "Damn it!" she cursed. Her head still hurt from the moment she had woken up. She sighed as she shuffle towards the door. She bent down to and looked through the keyhole.

On the other side there was a chair,a table and a burning candle that lit up the dusty room. On the left she saw two guys playing cards. One was well bulit while the other was skinny.

"Such luck."she smiled silently to herself. She cut the ropes on her arms and legs using a penknife which she she had skillfully hidden in the sleeves of the clothes. She stood up rubbing her aching wrist and breathed in the musty smell and breathed out. Kurapika kicked the door and rushed out.

The two guys on guard turn a second too late and were on the ground. Both of them got up and immediately started attacking. The blonde hair Kuruta dodged every attacks easily. She kicked the shin of the skinny guy who fell. Another punch on the stomach he was knock out cold.

"You...!"the built one was interrupted with a fist on his face. "If you value your pitiful life, answer my question. He trembled like a leaf as he nodded. "Where is Nostrad?"her face lean close to his.

The guy almost fainted and gave in as he felt the aura darkened around him. "Wal-walk along the corr-corridoor, turn left, there wou-would be a stairs leading upstairs."he stuttered as tears were in the brim of his eyes.

Kurapika threw him to one side where the man back hit against the wall. He spluttered blood out of his mouth."Kami-sama. I am glad I am not an enemy to her."he was out cold.

Kurapika eyes accidently landed on a few pictures on the worn out table. She flipped it and her eyes widen. "Nostrad."she growled as her eyes turn to scarlet.

* * *

Kuroro ran to through the woods that were at the border of the city. Footsteps were heard behind him and he stopped immediately."Reveal yourself." a few figures stood out at the command.

"What are you guys doing here?"Kuroro asked the Spider Troupe."Danchou, what do you feel for her?"Nobunaga asked. Kuroro eyes went up at the sudden question.

"What do you mean?"

"Danchou, why are you looking for her? Isn't she an enemy?"Machi asked even though in her heart she knew the answer. Their Danchou was unable to answer the question."Danchou, do you love her?" Shizuku asked straightforwardly. Their leader looked up at the sky.

"Love? That's ridiculous."he whispered. As he said that his hands moved to his chest and clenched into a fist. His chest felt painful as he said that. Machi face frowned as she heard that. She walk up to him and slapped him.

Kuroro unfazed by her reaction, looked away. The others were shocked except Pakunoda who looked on.

"Oi. Oi Machi! Did you realized what you just did?"Nobunaga asked.

"Danchou,forgive me for my violence. You can punish me later on. But please do not lie to yourself." Machi said. Her tone was soft but firm as she said that. Kuroro looked at her for a minute.

"Danchou,something has been bothering for a while, and I think you should know it."Shalnark broke the uncomfortable silence. The man shifted his gaze from the pink hair girl to the blonde man and waited him to continue.

"A month before when the Kuruta left, did you notice her flinch from you when you came in contact with her?"Kuroro shook his head at the question.

"Do you not see, Danchou?" Kuroro did not seem to understand the question.

"When a girl flinches from a guy is either she loves you or do not want to be hurt by the guy she loves. 90% chance is she loves you."Pakunoda said. He looked stun for a second as he digested the new information.

"Danchou, Kurapika loves you."Shalnark said, for the first time using Kurapika's first name. The others noticed this.

"I have to go."Kuroro turn immediately as soon as Shalnark stopped talking.

Silence came when nobody spoke.

"Kurapika, is that true?"Kuroro whispered as he ran in the darkness looking for the one that would answer his questions.

* * *

Kurapika kicked open the door and there stood Nostrad with Kurona.

"What an unexpected surprise."Nostrad smiled in an evil way. He pushed a button and a cage fell on top of Kurapika.

"You think these chains would stop me?"Kurapika took out her chains and attacked the cage. In response,she was reflected and pushed away from it.

"My dear Kurapika, these chains are made specially for you. They can withstand any attack that are delivered from people who have the scarlet eyes. You should be honored. Or maybe your tribe should be."Kurona said.

"You guys, it was you guys who killed my tribe. Not the Phantom Troupe."Kurapika glared at them.

"Very clever. Your tribe was so useless and we hired a few Nen users who spectacularly wiped out your kind. They were so unwilling to hand over their eyes to us. Their screams were music to my ears as the killings began. After that, all we had to do is spread rumours that the infamous Phantom Troupe killed them. Clever, no?"Kurono licked his lips.

"You sicko! You murderer!"she screamed at him."Kurono is my best business dealer I had for years after your failure."Nostrad snickered.

"Well then. Should we get started?" Nostrad clapped his hands once and a machine appeared out of the wall. "The removal of scarlet eyes will commenced." Kurapika looked on helplessly in the cage.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Kuroro's ears picked up someone was screaming.

"Kurapika!" Kuroro picked up his paced and followed the sound. The sound stopped for a while and began again. He clenched his fist,bit his lower lips as he arrived at a shabby cottage. The black hair man looked in through the window.

"The hell!"he said as he saw a gruesome scenario in front of him. Without thinking he smashed the window into pieces and jumped in. He teleported Kurapika out of the cage using the stolen ability.

Kurapika was in a state of pain even though he was trying to hide that fact. Kuroro notice this. She was covering one of her eyes."What happen to your eye?"Kuroro asked.

"Nothing."her breathing was short. Kuroro snatched her hand away and he grew tense as he saw her face. Kurapika shook a bit as she saw the aura of the man .

"Nostrad and Kurono, I presume?"he laid her gently to the floor."Oh,if it isn't the leader of Phantom Troupe? It is a pleasure to see you. I welcome you with open arms!"Kurono bowed mockingly.

"Thank you. Shizunu take care of Kurapika." his bangs covered his eyes. Shizunu carried Kurapika out of the cottage immediately.

"Well gentlemen..."Kuroro began. Kurono and Nostrad moved back towards the wall behind them as they saw his eyes. "AKUMA!"Nostrad stammered as he pointed at Kuroro.

"It will certainly be a pleasure to kill you."Kuroro smiled evilly.

* * *

Kurapika was place in the middle of the circle of people. Her breathing was uneven, Pakunoda checked her temperature.

"Am I allowed to kill him?"Phinks pointed."Nope. Danchou gave me orders to take care of her."Shizune shook her head.

"Che!"Nobunaga who was leaning against the tree. Franklin looked at his comrade."What are you thinking?"Frankilin asked after a moment of thought. The others looked at Nobunaga.

"What if... Danchou loves her?"Nobunaga said."What about it?"Feitan spoke up.

_"Do we think we would be able to accept her?"_

* * *

I should really start studying...

Oh hi guys! How was the story? If you love it, follow me! Thanks you to the readers who have followed and supported me!(Crying with happiness!)

Please re-re-review!(Still crying!)


	11. Her actions, their thoughts

It's been so long since I wrote a fanfic. And I swear my brain has gone mushy from the lack of thinking.

To start of, thank you for being an avid fan of this story. This story wouldn't have existed without your support for these 2 (?) years! And it is dedicated to readers who love the CHAIN PAIR!

And I wrote this story on a high speed train to China on the verge of suffering from frostbite! Totally worth it!

This chapter is longer than usual as a forgiveness for not writing for a very long time. So enjoy!

* * *

"Something was odd" Kuroro thought as he glared daggers at Kurono and Nostrad. True,they were afraid until the core. Trembling as if their life depended on it. Their expression answered his doubt. But his heart doubted his sight.

As he gathered his Nen he summoned his Nen Fish effortlessly. The beasts appeared out in an agile manner. The furniture shook and fell down in everywhere as it was giving way for the Nen Fish to make its honourable entrance. The lamp table fell and darkness swallowed the beast audience.

Kuroko waved his hand at the men that stood in front of him. As if that was the cue to join in the act, the beasts flew towards the men.

"**The worst way to die is to see oneself to suffer a painless death in the mirror**." Kuroko spoke in a deep and harsh voice. His pupil were dark and hatred burned.

As the beasts cornered the two frightful men, they attacked with snarls and hisses. And in a blink of an eye, they vanished. Their shadows disappeared an inch from them and they were gone. The room went quiet.

Kuroro's cold expression remain. Nostrad terrified face curled up into a devilish smirk.

"Oh,how _foolish_ you are! You call _yourself_ the leader of the infamous Phantom Troupe? Did you honestly think that I would have come here unguarded?" Nostrad voice boomed across the room. He place both his hands on his hips and laugh out a sinister laugh.

Two dozens of unsightly machines crawled and crashed through the cottage. The little Their hairy six legs covered the whole ground, slimes and goo slid down their metallic body. The glows that lit from the mechanic gave out a menacing look. If looks could kill, it would have already have by then.

Not that Kuroro was fazed by their outrageous character, but their stench that emits from them.

Did they escape from the sewers?

"These machines are specifically built and created by me!" Nostrad proudly regarded the machines as it was its own sons." They are used to nullify your attacks. Your attacks are useless. Not only will they proved to be your disadvantage but will be the cause of your death."

"Now cower in dismay , Meteor child!" Nostrad roared. "My good man Nostrad, I knew that I shouldn't have doubted you." Kurono piped in looking immensely impressed. Nostrad patted on the other man back.

Kuroro looked at the machines and gave out a silent sigh. He swept his fallen fringe with his fingers," This game has been far too long."

He had other matters to attend to.

-Meanwhile-

"Which word does ' **_You are not allowed to see him_**' do you not understand in that simple-minded head of yours?" Pakunoda gritted through her teeth. Her patience was wearing off ever since the stupid blonde woke up from her slumber sleep.

The words entered into Kurapika left ear and exited out off the right ear. Her eye was still hot with pain as she recall her eyes were gauge out. Kurapika's mind was jumbled up. Why was Kuroro so set on keeping her alive? They were no more enemies and can only be considered as strangers now. Her problem were not (and never were ) tied with him.

"Can I kill him? " Felix said in a monotone voice as his fingers grip tightly on his own sword. Franklin blocked him," Wait till Danchou comes back. We await for his orders until then."

Felix gave out a grunted complain and sheath his sword. Shizuku shook her head at his reaction.

Nobunaga's eyes was fixed on the girl. Few months ago, he would have tortured her as a revenge of Uvogin . Few months ago, he would have proudly presented her head to his Danchou. Few months ago he would never imagine the killer of his closest friend,whom he considered as his brother would actually be a girl.

But here she was in a flash. Her image mirrored a helpless girl who had been through hell. Tortured by dreams , drown in blood but with a string of hope attached in her soul.

He could have killed her right here, right now. Nobunaga silently moved his hand towards the handle of his sword. Was his hand sweating? Beads of sweat pickled on his fair skin.

Why was it so hard to reach out and aim at her _beating_ heart?

He was for god sake a samurai with an honour to live up to. To avenge his former teammate. The one that has been killed in cold blood.

His hand shook. Was it because the girl, Kurapika was the one his leader love so much? What would Uvogin have done in this situation? Would he betray his Danchou and left it alone?

All of a sudden he felt a cold arm against his fingers. He looked up at the owner and his and Machi's eyes locked. It was as if she read his mind and stopped him from doing what he feared and hoped at the same time.

Machi mouthed,"No" Her eyes were wet and red. The tinge of rebellion glinted in her eyes. Nobunaga held his breath as her hand release from his and she turned away to do the most unforgivable thing.

Disobey her leader's orders.

" Kurapika..." she said and was surprised at how easily she spoke the name. It was not harsh but more of a motherly kind of tone. Kurapika looked up at Machi's face. Just like Shalnark, Machi said her first name without a tone of malice.

"Why do you want to see him?"she asked. The young blonde girl hesitated. The girl that was in front of her was nonetheless the enemy's comrade. But the voice was so similar to her deceased mother. So calm and soothing. Just like the cherry blossom that bloom beautifully at her and her mother's home.

She clenched her fist and her fingers grasp on the glass below her. She looked away to avoid the pink hair girl stare.

"Kurapika." Machi asked again. Beads of sweat were forming on Kurapika's palm. The voice was coaxing her to tell the truth. Her heart ache and the words were stuck in her throat.

Her answer escaped her lips and she slapped her mouth close in shock. She peeked and saw Machi giving out a soft smile.

"He's waiting."

Kurapika got up and immediately went back to the cottage that had stolen her left eye and to meet the one who would answer her long awaited questions.

As Kurapika back was turned leaving the others in the dust, Machi looked at the girl leaving.

None of her members had doubted her and had clearly understood her intentions. Yet, it was cold silence that came in between them. It had been years since they had seen Machi so kind. A look of peace came across her face.

Machi, who was silent and cold on the surface, was soft-hearted on the inside. Unknown to them, Machi had long to see the person who gave birth and life to her. She had sealed that in her heart but sometimes it would escape. It had always been Machi's nature to care. But her heart and hand had been tainted with blood and selfishness. She could no longer face them until a certain blonde girl came in and painted a picture that was filled with light that was able to clean her.

The bushes behind them rustled, and Machi threw and wrapped her Nen string around the culprits.

"How long are you planning to hide there?" Nobunaga asked,beaming.

"Long enough until you realised we were here." the voice retorted back.

"We know that you were hiding there." said Shizuku . Gon, Killua and Leorio came out. Gon had a sheepish grin. Killua came out looking a bit frustrated at being caught and Leorio was (totally)on guard. His hands were holding on a penknife in defence.

"So can I conclude know that you are not gonna kill all of us and cause a mass murder?" Killua inquired with his hand leaning on his silver , soft hair.

None of them answered. Gon boldly walked up to Machi.

"Thank you for helping her. " he took out his hand for her to shake. Machi nodded and shook his hand." It was not for my sake but more for her." she replied. Killua smiled as his saw his friend gave out a delighted tooth grin.

"We are her friends. Yet, we could do nothing to help. So, thank you." Gon said in a rush manner.

And then Leorio broke the moment by saying,"Did Kurapika just say that or was my ear filled with dirt?" Killua and Nobunaga shook their head in ? Couldn't you have said it in a better time? Leorio gave them a look that said, What?"

Despite that Kurapika answer still played again in Mach's mind.

* * *

The little Kurta said, "I want to know if Kuroro loves me."

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

FSIM TIME

Yo! So? Reviews? If you can take a few moments to kindly review about the story, the smile on my face will spread wide until the sun comes down beaming and ... oh... I am babbling too much! Whoopsie!

So review guys, and love you guys!

FSIM OUT!


End file.
